


Heel

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-sentence fic based on a pairing and three words prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>puppyshipping + home, lazy, and feet</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/gifts).



“Your feet are kinda girly.”

Jounouchi’s sudden declaration forced Seto to look up from his newspaper and find his boyfriend sitting on the other side of the couch and studying his bare feet with furrowed brows. When Seto didn't respond, Jounouchi manhandled his left foot into his lap— his strong fingers digging into the tender flesh of Seto’s heel.

Jounouchi continued, “It’s your arches, they’re so delicate looking and you always walk like a dainty princess inside the house.”

“Shut up,” Seto snapped even as Jounouchi’s touch bled the remaining tension from his body. “You might as well make yourself useful and rub them.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Seto kicked him for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> To play along (aka prompt me), [drop an ask in my tumblr.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
